Tetragrammaton
by zoesaday goga
Summary: Palutena quiere jugar con fuego, terminara quemándose o ser inmune?, a veces las buenas obras no terminan bien, y tomar una decisión puede cambiar el rumbo de todo un universo. [ EXPLICIT SEX, GORE]


Otra mañana en este lugar, mientras Palutena trataba de salir de las sabanas de su cama, cuando alguien a un lado suyo murmuró, ella pensó,- ¿ah quien será?, volteo para ver y se encontró con la espalda de capitán falcón a un costado de ella.

Palutena pensó,- ya este tipo me aburrió, la velocidad no es mi fuerte, quizás es tiempo de cambiar por uno nuevo,.. Quizás Ryu, o quizás el chico nuevo que se convierte en dragón, los adolescentes están en esa temporada de hormonas alteradas, pero será más difícil desde que esa bruja llegó, todos la creen sexy, ¡yo fui sexy antes de que ella entrara aquí!

Se acercó a la espalda de capitán falcón y se recostó sobre él, mientras delineaba sus músculos con sus dedos, mientras miraba por la ventana, entonces, pensó,- aunque dejaría destruir a los humanos por amanecer en la cama de Ganondorf, pero desde que inició este torneo solo me ha rechazado, y ¡eso es tan humillante para la diosa de la luz!

Mientras en la planta alta de la mansión, muy de mañana Ganondorf observa como link y Lucina entran a la mansión, sonrientes e ilusionados, esperando la confrontación con la princesa del destino, en ese momento se escucha la puerta abrirse detrás de él, era wiifit, diciéndole- mi señor, está sucediendo como usted pidió, envenene las manzanas que Lucina se llevó con afrodisiaco, le dije a villager que preparara un jardín para ellos con las semillas que me dio, las hizo crecer rápido, su aroma les afectó dándoles euforia de felicidad, y he comprobado que han consumado su amor adolescente,- Ganondorf la miró de reojo y dijo- bien!, ve haciendo los preparativos, debe estar listo para hoy en la noche, ahora continuemos con la primera parte del plan, ya lo haz visualizado?-wiifit contesta- si!, mi señor, el villager te ha profesado lealtad y estará allí para tus ordenes,- Ganondorf hizo una mueca y preguntó- y Samus? -wiifit respondió- esta aun en el bar, creo que nunca fue a su habitación, ¿quiere que la vaya a buscar?- el replico- ¡NO! ¡Déjala! Continuaremos con lo planeado.

En el pasillo palutena caminaba contoneándose, mientras capitán falcón la perseguía, llegaron al comedor donde ella se volteó, le sonrió y dijo:- mira capy fue divertido, pero creo que debes bajar de velocidad y yo, ya no quiero estar 'montada' sobre tu nave, quizás es tiempo de que debamos ir en dirección opuestas, eres un tipo lindo, pero ya no estás en mis gustos, no eres tú... Soy yo... Y así es esto -capitán falcón se quedó paralizado al escuchar como palutena lo votaba de la relación que él creía estable, bajó sus hombros y su cabeza para caminar a una mesa y sentarse, mientras trataba de comprender lo que pasaba por su mente.

Palutena siguió caminando hasta la sala de estar, donde presencio el confrontamiento de link y Lucina contra Zelda, se detuvo y trato de esconderse cerca de las escaleras, mientras escuchaba, Zelda empezó a reclamarle a link- ¿dónde estabas? ¡¿Por qué sigues con ella?!- link sujetó a Lucina por la mano y le respondió a Zelda- ¡estaba con ella y ella ahora es mi NOVIA! ¡Y a ella es a quien protegeré! Tú ya no me importas!- Zelda se quedó estupefacta ante lo que había escuchado, que empezó a gritarle- VEN AQUI Y RETRACTATE DE LO QUE HAZ DICHO!- link la miró y jaló a Lucina con él por el pasillo hacia su habitación donde se encerraron, mientras Zelda con enojo e indignación, miró a los lados para encontrarse a los demás habitantes y a palutena con cara de incomodidad, Zelda replico- dejen de mirarme así!- se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación azotando la puerta.

Después de todo lo sucedido, todo volvió a su normalidad, palutena siguió su recorrido y llego al bar, tratando de encontrar a Ryu, pero lo que encontró es a la bruja Bayonetta, mirándola desde su hombro,- ¿dejan entrar a las tipas como tu aquí?.. ¿Vienes volando?, no vaya ser que te contamines con mi oscuridad, aunque si hablamos de oscuridad tu estas más manchada que yo... ¡queridita!-palutena se fastidio y caminó lo más rápido posible, a alguien que no creía encontrar allí, Samus durmiendo sobre una mesa, alcoholizada, a lo que palutena pensó- ¡uy!, ¿problemas en el paraíso?, buscare una oportunidad ante esta situación, ¿a ver?.. ¿Buscamos a Ryu o a Ganondorf?- coloco sus manos como si fuera una balanza- veamos, el peso es demasiado ¡GRANDE!, -se le salió una risita, mientras seguía pensando -las oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas- y salió rápidamente del bar.

Mientras palutena salía del bar, Samus soñaba, soñaba en lo sucedido en el anterior torneo, cuando tuvo esa plática con Snake.

[Sueño de Samus]¡Hey!, mujer fatal- saludaba Snake a Samus en un balcón, -veo que piensas mucho, que te ha pasado?- Samus respondió- tengo que hacer una decisión, y no sé cómo él lo vaya a tomar,- Snake se sorprendió y dijo- oh, vaya, sabes que él es un tipo peligroso, no sé cómo es que pudiste verle algo bueno,- Samus lo quedó viendo con cara de sarcasmo- que?- replico Snake- es cierto, además, tu puedes con todo, ¡dime! Qué es lo que debes decidir, ¡quizás pueda ayudarte!,- Samus movió la cabeza a un lado y miro para otra parte, Snake insistió- vamos dime- Samus suspiro y dijo- él quiere que estemos juntos, y para eso debe tener la triforme, le dije que no funcionaria, master han no lo dejaría y ahora con Tabú, no quiero arriesgarme a perderlo- Snake sorprendido dice- ¡mujer! Estas en un gran dilema como para evitar que él se suicide, o a menos que si pueda, algo poco probable, en verdad mataras a link y a Zelda?, ¿crees que eso ES LO CORRECTO?, piensa eres una heroína, luchas por la justicia, aunque eres una cazarrecompensas, pero trabajas para los tipos buenos, ¿no?, pero veo que en realidad, si sientes algo por él, es tu decisión... Debiste salir conmigo- mientras se reía, Samus lo miró- perdón por no ser de tu tipo, sé que prefieres a las princesas...- Snake siguió riéndose y dijo- mujer fatal, espero volver a estar en este torneo, te extrañaré- Samus respondió- yo también top guy... [Fin del sueño].

Entonces Samus se despertó -¿pero qué?, me duele la cabeza, mi aliento huele a cañería, me voy- Samus se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, mientras se duchaba una duda salto a su cabeza, y pensó -ese sueño, ¿volveré a vivirlo?, pero él estaba muy cómodo con wiifit, su más leal sirviente, pero, él me ha hablado de tener una vida juntos- mientras bajo su mano a su vientre- de tener una familia, siento que volverá a pedirme matar a link y Zelda, aunque no he visto que él se interese en ellos, pronto acabara el torneo, y aun así he visto que planea algo, y aun estando cerca de él, no sé nada..- termino de ducharse, se secó con la toalla y se recostó en su cama, para dormirse una vez más.

Palutena seguía buscando a Ganondorf, sin Samus cerca, podía atacar de nuevo, mientras una nube de perfume yacía sobre ella, mientras pensaba,- debo oler bien, ese fue mi gran error, cuando me acerque a él, en esa fiesta del inicio del torneo, nunca pensé que me rechazara por eso!, los demás nunca me dijeron nada, pero el-. [Flashback] Ganondorf salía al jardín, mientras palutena lo perseguía, él se detuvo en unos escalones que iban hacia la playa, ella camino y en unos escalones arriba de donde él estaba, ella le habló- pero es el Rey de la Maldad- mientras tomaba el brazo de Ganondorf- sabes, yo soy la diosa de la luz, Palutena, mientras se ponía en pose de musa, -él la miro sin interés y sin expresión alguna y se volteó ignorándola, ella vio que no le impresionaba, levito desde su espalda hasta su cara, y dijo palutena- mira mi broche- mientras le ponía los senos frente a su cara, pero él no le importaba, entonces palutena trato con tocarle la entrepierna para notar lo que en realidad quería, al sentirlo Ganondorf, solo caminó de regreso, dándole la espalda, ella lo detuvo tratando de hacerle platica- sabes.. ¡Soy una diosa poderosa! Mi cetro tiene el gran poder que se me ha concedido,- Ganondorf cambio su expresión y se detuvo- ella vio su cambio y levitó hasta su cara, para hablarle al oído- si tengo un gran poder en mis manos, y si somos pareja en el torneo, tendrás las victorias aseguradas, podremos vencer a cualquiera incluso a Samus y Little Mac, ellos no serán nada contra nosotros, que tal si consumamos este acuerdo, -mientras palutena se acercaba a su cara, él la evitó con una expresión de desprecio y dijo:- lárgate, no me interesas, en especial por ese olor que hiedes es tan asqueroso, lárgate de mi presencia! Mientras él se perdía en los arbustos [fin de flashback].

Palutena se decía- esta vez, lo lograré,- lo visualizo en el jardín, caminando y bajando las escaleras cuando ella lo intercepto- buen día, Sr. De la oscuridad- mientras se reía ante lo que decía- veo que tu chica de leotardo azul, no está contigo, dime acaso te ha dejado, yo nunca lo haría,- mientras le sujetaba el brazo- Ganondorf la miró y cambio su semblante y dijo- sabes... Tienes razón, quizás necesito un incentivo, para que no esté tan aburrido, quizás podamos hacer algo nosotros TRES...- ella se quedó anonadada, sin tanto esfuerzo por fin accedió, aunque no solo ella, sería un trio, pero ella trataría de tener la mejor parte de esto, así que respondió- ¡claro!- ella entusiasmada, Ganondorf siguió- te veré en la noche aquí y te diré cuándo será, ¿estas desacuerdo? - palutena asintió alegremente, y dijo:- aquí estaré esperándote.

En las bancas del jardín, Shulk platicaba con Robín,- sabes Robín, tu cabello me recuerda a una chica que está en mi universo, solo que ella tiene alas en la cabeza,- Robín se sorprendió y dijo:- ¿alas? ¡Eso sí que es algo que no he visto! ¡ni leído!- mientras Robín platicaba de lo que ocurre en Ylisse y con Chrom, Shulk se percata de ver a wiifit, agitada y corriendo como si huyera de algo, y la ve esconderse en los arbusto, eso hace que Shulk se levante de la banca y dijo:- este Robín, dejemos la conversación para otro día- Shulk toma su espada, se aleja muy retirado de la mansión y se oye un grito en los arbustos, reconoció el grito de wiifit, y corrió hacia donde se oía, llegando para presenciar, como Ganondorf tenía la cabeza de wiifit bajo su bota, mientras esta gritaba de dolor, Shulk inmediatamente se enfureció al ver la escena, su espada empezó a cambiar de monado art, mientras la sujetaba y caminaba hacia Ganondorf, sus dientes rechinaban de odio, Ganondorf lo miro con altitud, la espada empezó a reaccionar ante la indignación de Shulk, causando que esta empezara a formarse en luz, Shulk sujeto la monado mientras gritaba:- ¡DEJALA! ¡CERDO ASQUEROSO!- la cuchilla de la espada creció mientras Shulk la dirigía a la brotadura de la armadura de Ganondorf que estaba en su pecho,- ¡MONADO! ¡PRESTA TU PODER!- la cuchilla de luz atravesó a Ganondorf, este solo suspiró de lo que sucedía al sentir como esa espada lo lastimaba, a lo que Shulk gritaba:- TRUE MONADO BUSTER! Tanta energía hizo que Shulk se debilitara, no estaba en su universo, usar tanta energía del que usó con Zanza para cambiar el universo en ese mundo paralelo a todos, era un riesgo mortal, casi inconsciente, mientras veía a wiifit levantarse, y Ganondorf desplomándose de rodillas sangrando luz, mientras wiifit se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, Shulk miro a un lado, donde villager con una pala lo dejaría inconsciente, ya que Shulk está desmayado, villager pregunta a wiifit:- que haremos?- wiifit responde:- llévalo a un lugar donde no puedan encontrarlo luego nuestro señor nos dirá que haremos para con él, ahora debo atender a mi señor, lo llevare a su habitación, nadie debe enterarse de lo que sucedió aquí!-.

Wiifit, levanto a Ganondorf lo más que pudo, su entrenamiento estaba dando fruto, necesitaba llegar a la habitación de Ganondorf y esperar a que lo planeado resultara, mientras caminaba por un pasillo olvidado de la mansión, Samus sabiendo de esos lugares la encontró diciéndole:- wiifit que pasa?- wiifit se enmudeció y señalo con la mirada, Ganondorf estaba inconsciente en una banca de un pasillo desangrando luz, wiifit:- llevémoslo a la habitación, según lo planeado él se repondrá y sanara- Samus mira a wiifit: ¡llevémoslo! Antes de que los demás empiecen a salir de su entrenamiento,- caminaron mientras cargaban el mayor peso de sus vidas hasta llegar a la habitación donde lo acostaron en la gran cama, wiifit le dice a Samus:- debo limpiar los rastros, nadie debe enterarse- Samus la detuvo y dijo- solo dime, ¿porque no me lo dijo?, acaso no confía en mí?, -wiifit respondió:- él no quería que te preocuparas, no quiere verte triste, dice que él no te dejara entristecerte- Samus se sonrojo y dijo:- es un tonto! Debió decírmelo ahora estamos en este problema- entonces wiifit salió de la habitación, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

Samus en la habitación, trato de quitar la mayor parte de la armadura, tomo un paño que humedeció con agua que estaba en un jarro, mientras trataba de bajar la fiebre de Ganondorf aun inconsciente, limpio la herida, mientras lo miraba con preocupación, su corazón estaba tan confundido, pensando que en realidad el si quiere estar con ella, se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras sujetaba su mano y empezó a recordar su rompimiento en el anterior torneo...

[Flashback] Ganondorf, esto no va a funcionar- Samus con mirada triste- no quiero matar a link y Zelda, no es correcto... -mientras se abrazaba con sus propios brazos, Ganondorf cambio su semblante de enojo y decepción- pensé que querías tener un destino diferente, yo te lo puedo dar, yo quiero dártelo para que yo pueda ser libre de esa maldición del destino, ¡tu eres la única que puede! Pero ahora vienes con tu orgullo de heroína!, no soy lo que todos dicen de mí!, solo porque busco mi propio destino, por eso no me dejan triunfar!- Samus se entristeció y dijo:- esto no puede seguir, no debió ser así, no sé cómo pude pensar que funcionaria- Ganondorf le dio la espalda y dijo:- entonces esa es tu decisión- entonces Ganondorf caminó alejándose de ella, mientras su capa ondeaba en la brisa, pudo ver Samus como Ganondorf apretaba fuertemente sus manos del odio que esto le causó. [Fin de flashback]

Samus murmuró:- estaba confundida, y sigo confundida, -entonces un aura roja empezó a envolver a Ganondorf, mientras oía una voz de esa energía que decía "él es mío"... "él es mío"... La energía lanzo a Samus por los suelos de la habitación, Samus incorporándose rápidamente, pregunto: - ¿quién eres? Y ¿qué quieres?- una vez más el aura roja puso contra la pared a Samus mientras la sujetaba fuertemente, mientras se formaba una figura femenina y respondiendo a sus preguntas dijo: -YO SOY LA DIOSA DIN, LA DIOSA DEL PODER QUE RESIDE EN EL ELEGIDO- Din bajo su voz y dijo:- y estoy protegiendo a quien he amado desde el principio de tiempos cuando fue creado Hyrule, él estaba elegido para mi desde antes de su nacimiento, y espere con ansias que viniera a mí, y desde ese momento en que tocó la triforce de poder, he vivido con él, se lo que siente, se lo que piensa, y no dejare que le hagas daño, ni nadie, él ha sufrido mucho, no merece este cruel destino, yo lo mantengo vivo, mientras mis hermanas solo quieren su exterminio por ser diferente, igual que yo, solo quieren la felicidad para sus elfos, como si fueran grandes creaciones, mi creación es fuerte, única, y él es todo lo que me queda... Pero tú!- mientras señalaba a Samus- tu eres la peor, le has hecho más daño, sabes lo que es pasar todo este tiempo encerrados pensando en ti, ni las otras Impa, la gran general de Hyrule, que prefirió a una princesa, Nabooru lo traiciono a su propia raza a su esposo y prefirió ayudar a los elegidos por mis hermanas para acabar con él, y aun así su pensamiento estaba en conquistar Hyrule para poder cambiar su destino, crear un mundo ideal para él, pero tú.. Tu llegaste en ese torneo, primero solo te observaba, pero no podía dejarte así, tuvo más determinación al saber sobre ti, sobre tu pasado, tú y el comparten similitudes en su vida, lo que primero fue un plan para conquistar los universos, pero no se percató de que en realidad sentía por ti, el lucharía contra Tabuu y Master Hand por ti, por eso necesitaba la triforce completa, pero tú lo abandonaste cuando él te necesitaba- Samus bajo la mirada con tristeza, mientras Din seguía replicándole, Din vio su expresión y con una mirada altiva, le dijo- sabes por qué no te dijo nada de lo que iba a acontecer?, porque te dejó a un lado?,- Samus respondió, lo que wiifit le dijo:- wiifit me dijo que .. Él no quería verme triste- a lo que Din gritó- ¿sabes que esa respuesta no está completa?.. Él no te dijo, porque, una vez te pidió hacer algo por él, y tú te negaste, lo rechazaste y lo abandonaste!, el no confía aun en ti a pesar del amor que te tiene, él sabía que podías detenerlo todo este gran plan que él está haciendo, tú con una sola palabra podrías evitar que se realice, pero te excluyó porque quiere que te des cuenta que en realidad esto lo hace por los dos, él quiere cambiar sus destinos, pero la última vez, preferiste a esa gente que solo te manipula, que solo te utiliza, que se ha dado cuenta que eres peligrosa y ahora te tratan como lo más peligroso del universo, a los que llaman "buenos", en realidad quienes son los buenos? Si te ordenas destruir, para salvar ¿a quienes? ¡A ellos mismos! ¡Y tú solo eres una tonta! O crees que los elegidos por mis hermanas son lo que crees que son?, solo son unos esclavizadores, humillando a quien necesita de ellos, teniendo bajo su mando a todas las razas, engañándolos según con su justicia, justicia que solo lo benefician a ellos! Y los que se opusieron fueron encerrados en una dimensión de un crepúsculo perpetuo, llamándolos seguidores de la oscuridad para que ellos pudieran tener el control sobre las masas.. Ahora que hizo que Shulk utilizara su poder de dios aquí, haciendo que el sello de la Master Hand se grietara, para poder usar mi poder libremente y para llevar a cabo su plan con maestría- Din se alejó de Samus, dirigiéndose a Ganondorf y se recostó a un lado de el- ahora tu sabes... Sé que estas confundida, pero ahora que te he dicho todo, las dos lados de la historia, él nunca te lo diría, pero yo sí puedo, tenía que decírtelo, ahora es tu decisión, ser la chica buena de todos, o cambiar tu destino? ...- Din tocó la herida en el pecho de Ganondorf haciendo que esta empezara a curarse, mientras se desvanecía sobre el- Samus con cara de angustia ante lo que había escuchado, solo se acercó a la cama, y sus ojos empezaron a llorar, tenía que hacer algo, pero qué?, dejar todo como esta? O arriesgarse a cambiar todo? Lloró, sollozando, hasta quedando dormida a un lado de la cama de Ganondorf junto a él con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza boca abajo, como si todo el peso del universo estuviera en ella.

Después de una hora, la herida de Ganondorf se cerró completamente, el aura roja fluía por su cuerpo, revitalizando su ser, haciendo que despertara, solo para encontrarse a Samus durmiendo a un lado de él, vio las sabanas mojadas por sus lágrimas, la miró triste y tiernamente, mientras acaricio levemente su cabello y le susurró al oído,- te espero en la azotea...- se sentó a un lado contrario de donde estaba Samus vio su armadura y se vistió, coloco su mano en la grieta que fundió para solo quedar señas de una herida, salió silenciosamente de la habitación, dirigiéndose fuera de la mansión, wiifit lo intersecto, y en voz baja le decía:- mi señor, veo que está bien, ahora lo tenemos oculto, solo díganos qué hacer con él..- wiifit lo miró, y Ganondorf le dijo:- ya no me sirve, ya hizo su función, y dejarlo ir no es una opción- wiifit sonrió , entonces Ganondorf le preguntó:- ya está listo todo?- a lo que wiifit asienta con la cabeza, Ganondorf contesta:- bien!, peleara Pit mañana?- wiifit responde:- si!, mi señor, peleara contra la bruja al anochecer- Ganondorf cambia su semblante y sonríe,- haz lo que te dije, AHORA!,- Ganondorf camina hacia los escalones donde se vio con Palutena, y allí estaba esperándole con ansias cruzando las piernas de lo excitada que estaba, Ganondorf habló- veo que si te interesa mi propuesta- palutena contesto: -claro! La propuesta del rey del mal, no es de dudarse- Ganondorf sonrió ante la respuesta:- quisiera que estuvieras con nosotros al anochecer de mañana- palutena reacciono un poco dudosa, sabía que a esa hora Pit pelearía contra Bayonetta, pero despreciar a quien ella anhelaba entre sus piernas era un sacrilegio, Ganondorf vio su reacción e insistió- acaso hay algún inconveniente?- Palutena sorprendida, diciendo:- no! Claro que no!, allí estaré- Ganondorf siguió hablando- llegare con ella y quiero que estés allí, quiero que sea una sorpresa, me gustaría que bailaras con tu cetro, para mi disfrute- ella asintió, y replico- será una noche que nunca podrás olvidar, daré lo mejor de mi- Ganondorf sonrió y se fue caminando dejando atrás a Palutena entusiasmada, mientras pensaba- cuento con que darás todo-.

Ya en la habitación de Ganondorf, Samus se despertó, vio que Ganondorf ya no estaba en la cama, ni su armadura, se había levantado e ido, ella se sintió más tranquila y a la vez triste, porque se fue, solo recordaba una frase que retumbaba en su mente, " te espero en la azotea..", pensando si fue el quien le dijo, salió de la habitación, y se fue a la suya, se sentó en la cama, pensando en lo que haría, o acabaría todo, pasaron las horas, cuando se dio cuenta era tan tarde, salió de su habitación, a la izquierda iría a la sala principal, podía ir a avisar a todos lo que estaba haciendo Ganondorf y evitar todo, o ir a la derecha que se veía la escalera que va a la azotea de la mansión, los momentos se hicieron eternos, entonces ella empezó a caminar por los pasillos oscuros de la mansión, se dirigía a la sala principal mientras se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj.

Mientras en la azotea Ganondorf veía como la luna recorría sobre él y las estrellas se apagaban ante el tiempo pasaba, se escuchó las campanadas del reloj esas, una tras otra, como latir de su corazón, mientras un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta, a lo que trataba de contener cerrando su puño, al terminar las campanadas, cerró los ojos suspiró fuertemente, y se volteó solo para ver a Samus en la puerta con los ojos llorosos, sonriéndole, se miraron, sonrieron entre sí, wiifit llego rompiendo el momento, diciéndole a Samus: - mi señora, esto es para usted, -colocó una corona de flores blancas sobre ella, creando un velo de pétalos, Ganondorf levanto su mano hacia ella, ella caminó hacia él, de repente la luna brilló con tal intensidad sobre ellos, que se mostró el suelo que ella pisaba, eran una alfombra de flores blancas, que al toque con su pisadas levantaba pétalos al aire, con un aroma fragante, tan dulce y suave, él la sujetó de su mano, trayéndola hacia él, puso su mano sobre su cintura, mientras su leotardo azul se convertía en un ondulante vestido escotado, bajo la luz de la luna, uno frente al otro, el levantó su mano derecha mientras con una daga punzó su dedo meñique, haciendo que saliera una gota de sangre que se sostuvo en su dedo, le dio la daga a Samus que levanto su mano derecha igual y punzó su dedo meñique saliendo la gota de sangre, el guardo la daga, colocó su mano frente a ella, mientras ella colocaba su mano sobre la de él, haciendo que las dos gotas se unieran, Ganondorf la miró y dijo:- yo me entrego a ti, para ser tuyo,- Samus siguió:- yo me entrego a ti, para ser tuya,- el continuó:- tu camino será mi camino- ella contesta - mis palabras serán tus palabras,- diciéndose entre ellos- seremos un mismo sentir- al terminar de decir esas palabras, la gota de sangre se convirtió en un hilo rojo que rodeo el dedo meñique de los dos, sujetándolo expandiéndose por toda su mano y luego llegando a sus brazos, pasando por su aorta para llegar al corazón, para luego desaparecer entre su piel, wiifit reacciona y mira al villager, le hace gestos, villager busca unos frascos que abre, para dejar salir luciérnagas por toda la oscuridad, Ganondorf toma la mano de Samus y la sujeta de la cintura una vez más, empezando a bailar sobre la alfombra de flores, las luciérnagas volaban alrededor de ellos como si las estrellas acompañaran su vals nupcial, mientras wiifit empezaba a tararear una tonada,- **la la lara lara, la la lara lara, la la lara lara, lara, la lara, la lara, la lara lara la lara, la la lara lara, la la lara lara, lara lara lara, lara la lara, lara, la lara, laraaaaahh, la lara lara, laraaaaaah**- cuando termino de tararear, se retiraron de la azotea silenciosamente, dejándolos bailar hasta que ellos dejaran de estar en su limbo, el tiempo pasaba, la luna ya no estaba sobre ellos, aun así era su momento, no existía nada más que ellos, la alfombra de flores desapareció bajo sus pies, la luciérnagas se habían ido, él se detuvo, se miraron y la besó delicadamente, cuando termino su beso, ella cayó dormida, él la cargó sobre sus brazos, su vestido volvió a ser su leotardo azul, mientras el caminaba hasta llegar a la habitación de Samus, donde la acostó en su cama, la besa nuevamente y le murmura:- te daré una sorpresa- mientras se retiraba de la habitación de Samus, para luego salir de la mansión.

Ganondorf caminó por el jardín, hacia la playa, para llegar al denso bosque, donde estaban wiifit y villager, mientras Shulk encadenado en una cueva hecha por villager improvisadamente, Shulk notó cuando villager se fue, sabía que tenía un cómplice, pero no sabía quién más, además de Ganondorf, el solo esperaba que wiifit estuviera bien, y pudiera mandar ayuda, su espada la tenía el villager, así que tenía que recuperarla, trataba de zafarse, con la humedad del bosque, empezaba a resbalarse, logró soltarse una mano, villager entro a la cueva, cuando el golpe lo lanzó al suelo terroso, Shulk corrió y vio a una persona, gritó para darse cuenta que era Ganondorf, al notarlo trato de detenerse en el fangoso suelo del bosque, solo para que unas manos pálidas lo tomaran y lo inmovilizara, era wiifit sujetándolo con fuerza, el trato de zafarse, mientras wiifit se lo entregaba frente a Ganondorf, que desenvainó su espada de luz, Shulk lo miro con sorpresa y duda, sabía que esa espada no podía hacerle nada, el no podía usarla, villager consiguió reunirse sujetando a Shulk nuevamente con cuerdas más resistentes, y lo colocaron boca abajo en un tronco, mientras wiifit y villager tomaban un extremo de la cuerda, Ganondorf se puso en posición, alzó la espada, mientras Shulk maldecía a Ganondorf por lo que hacía, Ganondorf enterró su espada en su garganta, mientras moría con desesperación ante la sonrisa de triunfo de Ganondorf, para luego usar su magia y calcinar cada parte de Shulk hasta dejar solo cenizas, Ganondorf le dijo a wiifit y villager:- quiero que estén en la batalla de Pit, y quiero que me informen todo cuando termine-.

En su habitación a la mañana siguiente Samus se levantaba, pensando que todo fue un sueño, hasta que vio las flores junto a su cama, esas hermosas flores blancas que se deshojaban con la brisa de la ventana, ella dijo:- pero si no fue un sueño, ¿porque no está conmigo? ¿Qué tramará ahora?- miró su mano, para ver una pequeña herida en su meñique y una pequeña línea roja que se notaba, ella pensó:- no importa, confió en el-. Salió de la habitación para ir a comer, se sentía hambrienta, pero feliz, su felicidad irradiaba por toda la cafetería, era algo que todos notaron inmediatamente. Mientras Palutena se excusaba con Pit, pero Pit replicaba:- pero diosa Palutena, usted es quien me debe dar ánimos para derrotar a la bruja, su poder es quien me guía-, palutena, trataba de librarse de ese combate:- ¡oh! ¡Bien! ¡Pit allí estaré!, ¡sabes que yo no te abandonaría!- Pit la quedo mirando con sarcasmo, mientras palutena seguía:- allí estaré, ya lo veras, aunque ahora ya tengo una nueva conquista y pueda que tarde un poquito en llegar-, Pit pregunto:- y ¿quién es ahora?- palutena exclamó:- ¡No!, ¡niño! Eso no se dice, ¡son cosas de mayores!- mientras sacaba la lengua en tono de travesura, Pit bajo la cabeza y negó, mientras decía:- ni me entusiasmo..- alejándose de ella.

Mientras en la cafetería, Samus se sentó en su lugar habitual, cuando entró Ganondorf y se sentó a acompañarla, ella le sonrió, colocando un gran plato de frutas frente a él, la miró y preguntó susurrándole:- estas lista para tu regalo de bodas- ella se sonrojó, miro a un lado, y contesto:- si viene de ti, debe ser perfecto-. Terminaron de comer, y ya empezaban la siguiente ronda del torneo, fueron a ver el encuentro, mientras, una voz de una chica preguntaba a los asistentes,- han visto a Shulk?, no lo he encuentro desde ayer...- Robín miró a link y Lucina, y dijo:- ustedes lo han visto?- Lucina trato de calmar a Robín- tranquila, Robín, de seguro andará persiguiendo a wiifit, o a la chica dragón, que acaba de entrar al torneo, ya vez como es el- mientras movía la mano como si no importara- ven con nosotros, ya aparecerá- Robín se tranquilizó por un momento, mientras Ganondorf escuchaba todo lo que sucedía.

Pasaron los encuentros, faltando poco para el atardecer, y para la pelea de Pit contra Bayonetta, para ese entonces, Ganondorf se retiró del lugar con Samus, para ir a su habitación, ya en los pasillos, él se detiene y mira a Samus sonriendo, mientras ella lo mira un poco dudosa, en un momento el un rápido movimiento, la levanto sobre sus brazos y la cargo hasta la habitación, donde en la puerta de ese pasillo oscuro, esperaba palutena entusiasmada, Samus se sorprendió de verla, miró a Ganondorf aún más sorprendida, entrando a la habitación, palutena fue hasta la cama, donde Ganondorf dejó a Samus, y le dijo:- esta es lo que estaba preparando para ti, nos divertiremos los tres, es tiempo de una nueva perspectiva,- Samus asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a él para empezar a quitarle la armadura, al ver que Samus hacía, Palutena no debía quedar excluida, debía ser mejor que ella, una vez que le quitaron la armadura y la vestimenta, Samus empezó a acariciarlo y besar su pecho fornido, Palutena, se colocó a un lado de él, pero no captaba su atención, así que vio que Samus tenía el control, y pensó- porque no ofrecerle algo de acción de chicas, quizás a si me permitan entrar- Palutena, empezó a acariciar a Samus, besaba sus brazos, sus senos, viendo la reacción de Ganondorf, parecía gustarle, ella se quitó su túnica blanca, mientras Samus con la tecnología, se desnudaba en la cama junto con ella, las dos totalmente desnudas, se acercaron al miembro erecto de Ganondorf, para empezar a lamerlo como si se tratara de un helado, mientras palutena seguía lamiendo el miembro, Samus miro a Ganondorf, se levantó para ponerse frente a él, para que el saboreara su pecho, mientras ella lo sujetaba de su cabeza, haciendo que ella gimiera placenteramente, una vez que terminó, se sentó a un costado de la cama, palutena miro a Samus y se dirigía a ella, cuando Ganondorf, la sujetó y empezó a acariciarla, sus manos jugaban toscamente con sus pechos, su mano acariciaba su interior húmedo, sus dedo se resbalaban dentro de ella, su miembro se frotaba en sus nalgas, palutena, respiraba fuertemente, era lo que ella estaba anhelado desde el inicio del torneo, e imaginarlo ni siquiera se aproximaba a lo que sentía, la tumbo sobre la cama, mientras Samus frente a ellos miraba con las piernas abiertas, palutena estaba muy excitada, sonreía de lo que esperaba, él estaba listo y ella deseaba ese momento, el frotó su miembro sobre la vulva húmeda de palutena, para luego embestir entre sus nalgas, el miembro no cabía, aun así el presionaba, abriéndose paso entre el recto, sin importar lo que sintiera Palutena, cuando terminó de entrar completamente, Palutena gimió de placer, casi inconsciente y sin fuerzas, miró de entre las sabanas de la cama a Samus, presumiendo con una sonrisa que había sido la primera en ser penetrada en ese trio, mientras sonreía, Ganondorf tomó su cuello desde la espalda, y la levantó haciendo que su miembro saliera de ella como si fuera un condón usado, Ganondorf apretó más fuerte, Samus vio lo que estaba pasando, y le gritó a Ganondorf:- DEJALA! LA VAS A MATAR!, - empezando a llorar- DEJALA POR FAVOR!- Samus se levantó de la cama y empezó a golpear a Ganondorf pero era una roca, Ganondorf levanto la otra mano golpeo a Samus aventándola al suelo, encontró su arma pero estaba descargada, con cara de angustia al ver a palutena como empezaba a desfallecer, Samus volteó y se encontró el cetro de palutena, volvió y palutena la miró casi inconsciente, Samus trataba de golpear a Ganondorf para que soltara a Palutena, Samus dijo:- como puedo usar esto!, ayúdame palutena,- palutena con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, alzo su mano y dijo:- yo te concedo el poder de la diosa de la luz, ahora puedes usar el cetro y libérame!- gritó Palutena, Samus tomó fuertemente el cetro con sus manos y lo dirigió a Ganondorf, diciendo - angelic missile!- solo para disparar a un lado de él, Palutena vio que falló el tiró y replico con la poca voz que le quedaba:- haz fallado! Inténtalo otra vez!- a lo que Samus empezó a reírse- no le estaba apuntando a él, ESTUPIDA!- en ese momento Ganondorf cerró su mano completamente quebrándole el cuello totalmente, mientras palutena yacía con la lengua de fuera muerta, Samus le dijo a Ganondorf- arráncale la cabeza no queremos que vuelva a resucitar, aunque ahora yo soy la nueva diosa de la luz- Ganondorf cumplió arrancándole la cabeza como si fuera un trozo de tela malgastado, aventando al suelo la cabeza y el cuerpo, manchando toda la sabana, Samus se acercó a Ganondorf y se besaron apasionadamente, mientras ella sostenía el cetro de palutena y le dijo:- tu regalo ha sido perfecto- a lo que Ganondorf la recuesta en la cama mientras colocando el cetro junto a la armadura de Ganondorf, ella se levantó y fue por un pañuelo para humedecerlo con un jarrón que había allí, volvió con él y dijo- aún no ha terminado mi noche de bodas- Samus colocó el pañuelo y empezó a limpiar el miembro de Ganondorf- no quiero que tengas rastros de esa zorra,- mientras seguía frotando, el constante movimiento del pañuelo, hicieron que el miembro se volviera erecto, ella lo vio y sonrió pícaramente, él la recostó sobre la cama, mientras él se colocaba sobre ella, y empezó a besar su cuello, sus manos acariciaban sus piernas, ella colocaba sus brazos en su espalda aprisionándolo, el besaba sus pechos delicadamente, bajando a su abdomen, haciendo que ella se doblara ofreciéndole su vientre, llegando a su montículo húmedo, apretando sus labios contra su boca, haciendo que gimiera dulcemente, el abrió su vulva para meter su lengua, cuando se detuvo, la miró sorprendido, ella sonríe traviesa, y dice:- ahora que soy la nueva diosa de la luz, porque no volver a ser VIRGEN, ahora mi himen es tuyo, serás el primero y el único para mí, ese es mi regalo de bodas,... Por favor se gentil, es mi primera vez- como si ronroneara, suplicando por su miembro, ella abrió las piernas, el colocó la punta de su miembro en los labios exteriores, acariciándolos, buscando el momento, ella alzo una de sus piernas sobre el hombro de Ganondorf, y dijo:- quiero ser tu esposa! No seas cruel conmigo, lo deseo!- él sonrió ante el cuerpo de Samus tan excitado, pidiéndole ser penetrada, el empezó a empujar su miembro venoso dentro del interior de Samus, lentamente, tratándola delicadamente, hasta que sintió como el himen se rompía ante el empuje, ella lo sintió, y gritó dulcemente, - ahora somos uno! - una vez adentro, el empezó a empujar una y otra vez, sus miradas se cruzaban, jadeaban a un mismo ritmo, el sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaban, la fricción de sus cuerpos, les producía tanto placer, el vaivén de sus movimientos creció hasta extasiarlos, entonces Samus dice:- dámelo! Deseo tu semilla dentro de mí!, lléname! Lo quiero!, no poder aguantar más!- el también estaba aguantando lo más que podía para complacer a su ahora esposa, ella no pudo contenerse, y gimió mientras su cadera apretaba delicadamente el miembro erecto, aprisionándolo, en espasmo, que duraba el orgasmo, haciendo que el llegara al límite, soltado su semilla dentro de ella haciendo que esta se derramara por los bordes de su unión, casi inmóviles por un momento, el tomo la iniciativa, la sujetó de su cintura aun unidos, mientras se besaban. Ella se levantó del miembro que estaba unida, toco su vientre, y sonrió, sentada sobre las sabanas, miró a Ganondorf como si quisiera algo, la miró extrañado, ella se acercó, mientras le acariciaba el pecho y dijo:- sabes, me gustaría saber, que sintió palutena cuando la penetraste por detrás... Y ...este, si podrías, quisiera... - se acercó a él y se puso de espalda contra él, la sujetó de sus brazos, y empezó a besar su cuello, la abrazó desde atrás, coloco su mano en su espalda y gentilmente la recostó boca abajo en la cama, mientras decía:- eres una traviesa, pero te daré gusto, es tu noche de bodas..- levanto la cadera de Samus y se puso de rodillas detrás de ella, aun con su miembro erecto frotaba sobre la vulva húmeda de Samus, mientras le decía:- tranquila, trata de relajarte, lo hare despacio, si te duele mucho, lo dejaremos...- ella asintió con un gemido, el empezó a meter uno de sus dedos, dentro del diminuto orificio, ella hizo un gemido de placer, el continuo metiendo dos dedos haciendo que se dilatara, ella gimió de nuevo, el contesto:- vamos tú ya me lo hiciste a mí, ¿o no recuerdas?, es tu turno, ahora tranquilízate,- tomó su miembro y coloco la punta en el orificio, empezó a empujar suavemente, una y otra vez, ella sentía como entraba, era tan extasiante, la excitación hizo que ella lo dilatara más, haciendo que el entrara completamente, el coloco sus manos sujetando sus caderas, y empezó a empujar de adentro a fuera y viceversa, ella sentía un escalofríos que recorría su espalda, sus pezones se endurecían entre más se movían, ella respiraba agitadamente, hasta que no pudo respirar más por la nariz, abriendo la boca, y empezó a decir mientras gemía- mi cuerpo es tuyo, es tu posesión! Quiero que me marques con el olor de tu semilla,- ella gemía mas, eso lo excitaba grandemente, en un empujón más ella tuvo su orgasmo, su recto empezó a contraerse, el sintió como apretaba su miembro, mientras ella abría la boca saboreando el placer, el sacó su miembro, eyaculando sobre ella, mientras veía como su semilla recorría la cadera de Samus, manchándola de blanco, ella se recostó a un lado levanto sus brazos llamándolo a acostarse con ella, los dos recostados sobre la cama, se besaron una vez más, y el dijo:- descansa, necesitaremos todas nuestra fuerzas para lo que viene- ella asintió con la cabeza y durmieron plácidamente juntos, mientras el cuerpo desangrado y la cabeza de palutena yacían en el suelo de la habitación.

* * *

** queria esa tonada para ese momento, es tan tranquila, es como si fuera improvisada.. aun así esta es la tonada  
[ American Horror Story Coven Lala Lala Song ]

disculpen por usar muchos flashbacks pero eran necesarios...


End file.
